


Reprise

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: TBWIF [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Jared is a total ass, M/M, Music, One Shot, Trans Jared Kleinman, im sorry, shit post, this will be a disappointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: All you need to know is that I wrote this in the middle of the night.





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!
> 
> Becca is sadly not back, but I time traveled into the future to bring you this little snippet from way in the future of this work. I hope you all like it because I am literally Jared in this one shot right now.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

**Reprise**

  _By: Becca the Biscuit Baker_

Evan sat on Connor’s couch, braiding his hair. Zoe was texting Alana, and Jared was playing on his phone. It was a pretty quiet day for spring break, but Evan wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially after...that night.

”Hey Hot Topic” Jared called. “Remember when we made up that song Sincerely Me?”

”That’s how I got into your mom’s class Jared” Connor mumbled.

”Well, I got to thinking” Jared drawled. “Since the plot was clearly a fake friendship made up of emails and lies, what would the reprise be? And since I was the quietest one in the group, I made my own reprise and wrote it as a duet.”

”Good for you” Connor sighed.

”You’re the main soloist of the group and in asking if you want to sing the reprise” Jared groaned.

”Zo” Connor called. “Do you have the song still?”

”I have the sheet music” Zoe offered.

”I play a bit of piano” Evan offered. “I could play it.”

Evan tied off the braid and stood up. Zoe dug around in her folder and pulled out the music. The four walked over to the piano in the Murphy/Anderson sitting room, and sat down, trying to remember how to play.

”Oh, fair warning” Jared added. “I wrote part of this while you were in rehab after you broke Evan’s heart.”

”I DIDNT BREAK HIS HEART” Connor cried, antennae sprouting up.

”You only cracked it” Evan assured, pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “Then you filled the crack, so now I have a mark to show that you love me.”

”Aww” Zoe cooed.

”Gay” Jared snorted.

”Says the guy who just got his dick a few months ago” Connor jested, putting his antennae away.

”If only you two had met Jennifer” Evan chuckled.

“We don’t mention her” Jared hissed, handing Connor his phone. “Same tune, same notes, just read the expression.”

”One part says shouting” Connor muttered.

”So you shout” Jared stated. “Play the song Evan.”

Evan played the notes in front of him spotted Zoe recording in the corner of the room. Evan shook off the fear of cameras and focused on playing the correct notes.

”Dear Evan Hansen” Connor sang. “Life at rehab is alright. I like the yoga, and the sharing circles every night. But dude these stories sometimes scare you half to death. So many people end up sucking dick for meth.”

”Hehehehe” Jared cackled.

”Oh and one more thing that’s worth mentioning” Connor belted out. “That guy from our school-”

”Jared Kleinman” Jared grinned.

”YES THE INSANELY COOL JARED KLEINMAN” Connor shouted. “I think we should start to make him a part of this awesome friendship we have.”

“A part of this awesome friendship we have” the two sang.

”This adorably heartwarming friendship we have” Connor hummed. “Hey!”

”Hey” Jared called.

”Hey, hey, hey, hey” The two sang. “Cause all that it takes is a little-”

“Okay, no Jared” Evan frowned, stopping the piano. “Obviously not.”

”What” Jared whined.

”That’s not cool” Connor stated, his words being direcrted towards Jared.

”I have a different one about being gay” Jared offered. “It includes Evan.”

”Ugg” Evan groaned. “Zoe, can you play the piano please?”

Zoe put her phone down so it was focused on the boys and sat down. Jared pulled up another set of lyrics on his phone and handed to the two boys. Zoe started playing and Evan looked at his boyfriend.

”Dear Evan Hansen” Connor sang. “I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my nipples and start boning with delight.”

“I think you missed a few lines Connor” Evan muttered.

”I like Evan Hansen” Connor continued.

”Who says that” Jared laughed.

”I love Evan Hansen” Connor corrected.

”Oh my fucking god” Jared howled.

”Cause all that it takes” Connor sang. “Is a little gay.”

”Holy shit” Jared cried. “I’m fucking dying!”

”My sister’s gay.”

”You know it” Zoe grinned.

”Dear Evan Hansen, thanks for every note you send.”

”Dear Connor Murphy” Evan sang, reading what Jared wrote. “I’m gay.”

“Our friendship goes beyond” the two belted. “You’re average kind of bond!”

”Because we’re gay” Evan hummed.

”Because we’re gay” Connor repeated.

“We’re close that way! The only man that I love is-

Evan Hansen!

Connor Murphy-” the two harmonized together.

”I’m dying” Jared panted.

”Sincerely” the couple continued. “Miss you dearly! Sincerely-”

”Gay” Connor finished.

Zoe stopped playing the piano and grabbed her phone. All three were laughing their asses off. Of course Jared was the one with tears running down his face and was rolling on the floor.

”I don’t know if that was a compliment or an insult” Connor snorted. “Evan, I actually do love you, I have since sophomore year, please give me a hug.”

Evan looked up from his feet and pulled Connor into a kiss. He knew that Zoe would take a picture, but he didn’t care. Connor pulled back first and wrapped the shorter boy in a hug. Things were getting better, one day at a time.

**•Fin•**

**[Reprise](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7AiX_-jfawY) **

**[Sincerely GAY](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GDph6XM-ZQA) **

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!
> 
> Please subscribe to Mush Roomie on YouTube, they’re great!
> 
> (I miss the main story so much but I have to keep waiting cause my parents won’t give me the thumb drive!)
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
